Halcón Dorado
by greenlilies
Summary: Desafiar a un rey presuntamente loco no era algo que estuviese en su lista de quehaceres como heredero del Nido, pero si su padre declaraba guerra, él iba a ser el primero en pelear contra todos los que se opusieran. / ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Jaime en vez de Lannister hubiese nacido Arryn? AU


**Todo le pertenece a George R. R. Martin.**

**Este fic participa en el Reto #14 "La Oveja Negra", del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

* * *

**Halcón Dorado.  
**

.

**I.**

**.**

La brisa matutina que silbaba por entre las Puertas de la Luna, que siempre quedaban entreabiertas porque algún tonto sirviente se le olvidaba cerrarla por completo luego de cada juicio, se llevaba cualquier sonido que pudiese irrumpir en la Sala Alta. El Nido de las Águilas no estaba en el norte, pero los vientos helados de las montañas circundantes eran los más fríos que un sureño veía en todo el verano. La luz del amanecer creaba patrones en el piso de piedra blanca, pareciendo sombras de los fantasmas que a su nodriza le encantaba contarle.

Ya las historias miedo no le hacían efecto, a sus seis días del nombre no le temía a nada; ni a los salvajes de las montañas o a una horda de Otros marchando por las Puertas de la Sangre. Jaime Arryn, heredero del Nido de las Águilas, se podía considerar a sí mismo como el niño más temerario de los Siete Reinos; sus metas como Ser Sin Miedo incluían ganar un torneo, vencer a todos los caballeros de la Guardia Real, derribar a un dragón y rescatar a una bella doncella. Todos lo adorarían y aclamarían su nombre desde el Muro hasta Dorne mientras el mandaba en el trono de madera de Arciano. Quería crecer y ser un gran caballero, el más famoso en las canciones.

Todos los días (o los días en que su padre no tenía a nadie a quien tirar por las Puertas de la Luna) Jaime se sentaba en el trono menor y miraba la mañana nacer y las sombras deslizándose poco a poco hasta dar paso a la luz. Era como un baile permanente del cual él no se cansaba de ver. Los sirvientes no se sorprendían al encontrárselo en la Sala Alta, le echaban una mirada de reojo y seguían con su trabajo, Jaime lo apreciaba porque lo dejaban tranquilo y también porque no le decían a su padre. Lord Arryn podía ser un señor benévolo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando el momento llegaba, nadie quería estar entre él y las Puertas.

Los rumores que corrían sobre su señor padre no pasaban desapercibidas: indulgente, pero firme con sus vasallos y sobreprotector con su único hijo. Muchas de esos rumores eran verdad, Lord Arryn cuidaba de su Valle y a la vez hacía un excelente trabajo al aislar a su hijo de cualquier amenaza externa. Era cierto que la mayor parte lo cuidaba excesivamente (no dejó de tener nodriza hasta que cumplió los cinco días del nombre, un hecho que probablemente hacía reír a los demás hijos de los señores del Valle), pero a la vez sentía que… que tal vez los sentimientos de su padre no eran del todo sinceros. Era una cosa sumamente horrible de pensar (y su nodriza se lo había dicho muchas veces mientras lo ponía a dormir), no obstante, no podía evitarlo.

Desde la muerte de su madre, nada fue lo mismo. Él tenía tres días del nombre y las maneras y comportamiento de su padre cambiaron completamente. Rowena Arryn nunca fue una mujer muy saludable; la mayor parte de su matrimonio la pasaron intentando tener hijos y recibiendo abortos, pero los Dioses le probaron lo imposible y Jaime nació gritando y lleno de sangre. Sin embargo, su nacimiento no le hizo bien a Lady Arryn, cada año cogía gripes y los temblores no la dejaban hasta que el viejo maestre no le administraba leche de amapola a cada rato.

Al tercer año (y al primero de invierno), Lady Arryn murió, su muerte no le pasó desapercibida a ninguno. Jaime casi no vio a su padre en todo el año siguiente y cuando lo veía, la mirada acusadora nunca faltaba en sus ojos. La vieja nodriza decía que era solo temporal, que la muerte de Lady Arryn lo había afectado profundamente porque no solo ella era su esposa, sino su prima también y las pérdidas familiares siempre eran las peores. Su padre pasaba el tiempo buscando fantasmas, haciendo sentir a Jaime muy pequeño, como si hubiese un vacío al que llenar.

Jaime creció, olvidó a su madre poco a poco (_una voz suave le cantaba mientras le acariciaba el cabello ligeramente_) y aprendió a valerse por sí mismo, no dejando que los sentimientos lo dominasen.

Se recostó de la columna más cercana a las Puertas de la Luna y trató de mirar sin acercarse mucho; ese día era lo más cerca desde que sus excursiones empezaron. El miedo a caer estaba muy arraigado en él desde la charla con su padre después de ver a una persona caer por las Puertas por vez primera. ¿Cuál sería el título de la canción compuesta por los bardos si él cayese? ¿_El halcón que no supo volar_? Los Dioses Viejos y Nuevos se reirían de él y eso era algo por lo que la Casa Arryn no quería que la recordasen, como decían sus palabras: _Tan alto como el honor. _

—

Una tarde en la que Jaime practicaba con el Maestro de Armas y algunos escuderos, llegaron los nuevos pupilos de Lord Arryn. La semana pasada, mientras desayunaban y Jaime trataba de armar un halcón con restos de comida, su padre hablaba sin cesar sobre nuevos habitantes del Nido, él no le prestó atención, sino que siguió, ahora tratando que volara por encima de la mesa. Supuso que el regaño de su padre nubló cualquier pedazo de información que pudieron tener esa mañana, pensó.

Un desfile de estandartes, carromatos y personas que avanzaba por las Puertas de la Sangre se podía vislumbrar desde el patio en donde practicaba con espadas, en su corta vida nunca había visto tantas personas tratando de pasar por un camino tan estrecho. Reconoció el venado coronado de los Baratheon y el lobo huargo de los Stark, un sentimiento molesto se asentó en su cabeza sobre esas casas. Las visitas en aquella época del año no eran raras, la última fue unos años atrás cuando Lord Tully los visitó y el insoportable de su hijo menor se había caído en la Sala Alta haciendo parecer que él era el responsable.

La sensación le martilleó persistentemente la cabeza con la conversación de hace semanas: los pupilos de su padre. La idea de traer más niños al Nido era algo que solo a Lord Arryn se le había podido ocurrir, ¿quién necesitaba a más personas con quien jugar? Jaime Arryn era perfectamente capaz de entretenerse solo. Su tío Ronnel, el guardián de la puerta, estaría revisando las pertenencias de los recién llegados en las Puertas de la Sangre, advirtiéndoles que tenían que dejar los carromatos y más de la mitad de la caballería atrás. El camino hasta el Nido se hacía por medio de cabras y la satisfacción que sintió al imaginárselo hizo que sonriese. _Ojala que se caigan y se tengan que devolver_, pensó.

Su padre los recibió en la Sala Baja (más cálida, dijo, al oír esto, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos), los nuevos pupilos estaban sucios y olían mal al igual que sus acompañantes, aun así Jaime se cambió en un atuendo mejor y se paró junto a su padre. Robert Baratheon, más alto y ancho que Eddard Stark, los presentó con confidencia, dejando relucir una hilera de dientes tan blancos como el mármol. En la cara de su padre brillaba algo que hizo que Jaime sintiese nauseas y sus habitaciones se volviesen más actractivas.

La estadía de Ned Stark y Robert Baratheon se extendió poco más de diez años, los últimos cuatro fueron más como visitas prolongadas que estadía permanente. Los pupilos de su padre se convirtieron en mejores amigos y consideraban a Lord Arryn su segundo padre y éste, sus hijos. Los sentimientos de rencor fueros diluyéndose a lo largo de los años, dejando paso a rayos de amistad. Le gustaba practicar espadas con ellos (y si era completamente honesto, Jaime era mucho mejor que los dos combinados; el Maestro de Armas decía que iba a ser el mejor espadachín de los Arryn desde la era de los héroes) y tomar clases con ellos era mucho más divertido que solo él y el viejo Maestre Lynos.

Una mañana, semanas antes de su decimo sexto día del nombre su padre lo abordó con una preposición.

— ¿Qué opinas de Lysa Tully?

— ¿De verdad quieres saber mi opinión? —Lord Arryn asintió.

— La verdad, por favor —Jaime le levantó una ceja sobre su desayuno.

— Me parece una joven muy vivaz y de belleza singular. Cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tenerla —dijo, apretando los labios para no reírse. Esta vez fue su padre quien le levantó la ceja, instándole para que siguiera hablando—. Está bien, te diré la verdad: Lysa Tully es insoportable. La visita anterior se la pasó restregándome que un tal Petyr la amaba con locura —Jaime rodó los ojos—. Como si me importara los romances de otras personas.

Lord Arryn suspiró y se restregó los ojos.

— Me temía que dijeses algo así. Lord Tully me ha estado mandando cuervos preguntando si aceptaría un matrimonio entre tú y Lysa —Jaime no se dignó a hacer contacto visual—. Le dije que no, por supuesto.

— ¿Por qué? —trató de preguntar desinteresadamente.

— ¿Preferirías casarte con ella? Aun estamos a tiempo de mandarle un cuervo a Lord Tully…

— ¡No! Digo…, seguro hay mejores prospectos para Lady Lysa _fuera_ del Valle —se aseguró de hacer énfasis en sus palabras para que su padre tomara la indirecta. Éste sonrió.

— Tranquilo. Tengo mejores "prospectos" para ti —Jaime hizo una mueca detrás de su plato de comida—. Lord Hoster estará haciendo que su pobre maestre envíe cartas a todos los Siete Reinos para casar a su hija menor rápidamente. Mi padre siempre me dijo que los chismes eran para las mujeres—dijo después de una pausa—, pero… hay un rumor que dice que Lady Lysa tal vez ya no sea doncella.

Jaime trató con todas sus ganas de no reírse de la incomodidad de su padre, fallando estrepitosamente, porque su padre se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Los rumores sobre la pureza de Lysa no le sorprendían, una mujer enamorada haría cualquier cosa.

— Jaime, no da gracia —su padre, ya recuperado de su rojez, lo miraba severamente. Él cogió aire y lo miró con toda la seriedad que pudo convocar.

— Lo siento, padre, las noticias de la pureza de Lady Lysa me han dejado en conmoción. Me retiraré y lo meditaré en el patio.

Hizo amago de pararse de la mesa, cuando Lord Arryn lo detuvo, sujetando su muñeca. Jaime lo miró fascinado.

— Espera, ¿qué te parece Alysse Waynwood o una de sus hermanas? —preguntó de repente.

—Padre, sin ofender, pero mis primas no son exactamente bellezas—aprovechó y deslizó limpiamente la mano de su padre de su agarre—. No me gustaría mirar esas cicatrices de viruelas hasta el día que me muera.

— ¿Y Cersei Lannister? Está en edad contigo y me aseguran que Lord Tywin la quiere casar —el tono sarcástico no se le pasó desapercibido.

Jaime picó el anzuelo y dijo—: Seguro que a ella sí que la puedo mirar todo el día sin querer arrancarme los ojos —Lord Arryn cruzó los brazos

— Jaime, la belleza no lo es todo, tienes que tomar en cuenta otros aspectos en tus posibles prometidas. ¿Qué harías si te casaras con la mujer más bella de Poniente, pero resulta estar loca? ¿O se pone gorda luego de parir a tus hijos?

Su respuesta quedó atrapada en su garganta, Lord Arryn se levantó y señaló a un sirviente para que se llevara la comida. Antes de salir le dirigió una mirada de cansancio y salió. _Seguro a buscar a Ned y Robert y tratarlos como si fueran los hijos que desearía tener, _pensó amargamente. Los pasillos del castillo se le hicieron eternos, no veía la hora de agarrar su nueva espada y destrozar los muñecos en el patio y si Robert se encontraba allí, mucho mejor.

_Estará con su hija bastarda, _pensó. Mya Piedra, que era el nombre de la criatura, era el resultado de una borrachera en la última visita de Robert. La única razón por la que él lo sabía era porque lo había escuchado hablando con Ned acerca de ella. Al parecer, la bastarda se parecía tanto a su padre que nadie pudo negar su parentesco mucho tiempo. Afortunadamente, el Valle no contaba con un inventario de sus bastardos.

Estaba tan distraido con sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de un joven que corría en su dirección.

— ¡L-lo siento, mi señor! —tartamudeó el joven escudero al chocar súbitamente con él. Jaime se sacudió el polvo de la ropa ayudó a levantar al otro chico. _Es mayor que yo, _pensó con sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué vas tan deprisa? ¿El Desconocido te está persiguiendo? —el chico se sonrojó y movió los pies, incómodo.

— Llevo un mensaje para Eddard Stark, desde Invernalia —por las pieles sucias y olorosas del chico era obvio de donde venía—. Denys Arryn me ha dejado pasar, mi señor —musitó a la defensiva al ver que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

— Me lo puedes entregar a mí, yo me aseguraré que Lord Eddard lo reciba en sus propias manos —el chico lo miró con desconfianza (tampoco ayudaba que nadie consideraba la sonrisa de Jaime precisamente _confiable_), pero al final cedió y le entregó el pequeño rollo de papel.

— Es de parte de Lord Stark y es sumamente urgente. Debe llegar a las manos de su hijo este mismo día —Jaime asintió distraído a sus palabras. El papel estaba muy manoseado y el mensaje era visible a través de él. _El que escribió esto estaba muy apresurado._

Al subir la mirada se dio cuenta que el chico ya se había esfumado.

La locación de Ned no fue tan difícil de saber después que le preguntó a las doncellas. La biblioteca no estaba tan iluminada a esa hora del día como lo estaría la Sala Alta, pero aun así era más cálida y familiar que las demás habitaciones del castillo. Ned leía y Jaime temía que después del mensaje no iba a verse tan calmado.

— Llegó un chico con un mensaje de Invernalia, Ned —la única señal que dio de haberle oído, fue la ligera inclinación de la cabeza. Se prepar+o mentalmente y articuló con cuidado—. El príncipe Rhaegar ha secuestrado a Lady Lyanna y tu hermano va hacia Desembarco del Rey desde Aguasdulces.

Ned se congeló en su puesto, el hecho que Jaime hubiese fisgoneado en su carta le pasó desapercibido. Sus facciones dejaron paso a la estupefacción y luego al dolor.

— ¿Estás seguro, Jaime? —éste, silenciosamente, le pasó el rollo de papel. La cara de Ned cayó y pareció aun más larga de lo que era—. Debo comunicárselo a Jon. Y a-a… Robert.

Dicho esto, se paró de la silla y salió rápidamente hasta, lo que él suponía, eran los aposentos de su padre. Jaime no estaba seguro qué diría Lord Arryn, pero estaba muy seguro de lo que haría el rey Aerys cuando llegase Brandon Stark a reclamar la cabeza de su hijo.

.

**II.**

.

Esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando toda su vida: ¡Una guerra! O más bien una rebelión contra el Trono. Le picaban las manos para coger su espada y entrar a la acción. Lideraría el ejército del Valle y les ganaría a todos lo que se interpusieran entre ellos y Desembarco del Rey. Le enseñaría al rey quién eran los mejores en el sur, que el Nido de las Águilas debía ser temido. Esos fue todo lo que se le vino a la mente cuando Lord Arryn decidió no entregar sus pupilos al rey.

Desafiar a un rey presuntamente loco no era algo que estuviese en su lista de quehaceres como heredero del Nido, pero si su padre declaraba guerra, él iba a ser el primero en pelear contra todos los que se opusieran. A regañadientes admitía que sentía cierto respecto por Brandon Stark, el ir a reclamar la cabeza del príncipe era algo que nadie hacía a la ligera. Tenías que tener valor… o ser completamente estúpido e impulsivo; "la sangre del lobo", como Ned lo describía, le iba perfectamente.

Con las noticias de la captura de Brandon Stark también llegó la de la llamada de los padres para responder por los "delitos" de sus hijos, nadie sabía si Lord Stark iría. Su padre también tenía otras cosas por las que preocuparse, el grupo que iba con Stark contenía a uno de sus primos, Elbert Arryn, quién era el heredero después de Jaime.

La sanidad de Ned se iba deslizando poco a poco como agua. Su hermano capturado en Desembarco del Rey, su hermana posiblemente secuestrada por el príncipe y su padre en camino a su perdición. Jaime intentó hacer un chiste sobre su hermanito todavía siendo muy pequeño para estar tomando decisiones importantes, pero al parecer no le causó tanta gracia como esperaba. Los sirvientes hablaban de Lord Arryn llamando a sus vasallos y marchando fuera del Valle y los caballeros hablaban de viejas guerras. La cabeza le daba vueltas por las posibilidades.

_Él no levantaría sus abanderados por mí, me dejaría capturado en Desembarco del Rey, _pensó un día, amargo.

El ambiente en el Nido se podía cortar con un cuchillo. La espera de noticias los mantenía en el borde, todos se sobresaltaban a la menor provocación, incluso Jaime sufría de aquello. Sus peleas con los hijos de los caballeros llegaban a extremos casi mortales: un Corbray casi le cercena una oreja y en represalia le hizo un tajo en la pierna cuando se descuidó. El Maestro de Armas tenía que estar constantemente vigilándolos para que no ocurriera ninguna casualidad.

Era la calma antes de la tormenta.

En esos tiempos, tenía una tarea de suma importancia (o eso era lo que le seguían diciendo): hacer inventario de las provisiones que entraban al Valle, eso incluía ganado, cabras, hierro y pieles para el invierno. Si había algo más aburrido que esto, él mismo se tiraría por las Puertas de la Luna. Dos veces por semana tenía que bajar hasta las Puertas de la Sangre y escribir todo lo que le decía su primo Denys, el nuevo Guardián, no ayudaba que la voz monótona de éste le daba sueño. Según su cuenta, tenían suficientes provisiones y espadas para sobrevivir a un asedio, lo que era totalmente ridículo ya que al Valle de Arryn nadie podía asediar. Su padre estaba buscando demonios en todos lados.

Todos los días trataba de pulir su armadura, una nueva que había mandado hacer al herrero del castillo, tenía un halcón en relieve, sin zafiros ni otras piedras preciosas que serían un desperdicio en el campo de batalla. Era secreto, por supuesto, si su padre se llegaba a enterar que su heredero estaba listo para morir en la guerra, lo encerraría en sus aposentos y cerraría el Valle para todos. Algo drástico, sin embargo la mente de Jaime no podía maquinar otra cosa. Un toque en la puerta lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

Era su padre.

— Jaime, ¿podemos hablar? —parecía incómodo. La última vez que estuvo en su habitación, Jaime había sido muy pequeño.

— Por supuesto, padre. ¿Algo ha ocurrido? ¿Ya empezó la guerra? —Instintivamente, colocó una mano en la armadura. Su padre siguió su movimiento, Jaime se sonrojó y la empujo hacia otro lado.

— De eso quería hablarte. Se acercan tiempos difíciles, hijo. La guerra no es lugar para personas sin experiencia, ella los mastica y los escupe dejando solo huesos y ropas sangrientas; créeme, lo he vivido. La guerra no es juego, escúchame bien: gente que amas morirá y gente que odias vivirá para contar la historia... por eso no quiero que participes.

Las palabras se le quedaron atoradas, ¿no participar? Se suponía que él lideraría la mayor fuerza del Valle. Sería el comandante, su nombre sería cantado por los bardos, así funcionaba, ¿no? _La gloria no vendría. _

— ¡Padre…! No puedes prohibírmelo, para esto he estado practicando toda mi vida: para pelear —_o morir victorioso,_ pensó, pero no lo expresó—. Es mi destino liderar las fuerzas del Valle, ganaré esta guerra por ti, padre, por favor…

— Sabía que esto iba a ser difícil —murmuró para sí mismo, sin mirarlo. Jaime no encontraba cómo convencerlo—Jaime, hijo…, no vas a participar en esta rebelión. Es mi última palabra. Tú eres mi heredero, mí _único _heredero.

— ¿Único? Está Elbert y Denys, ¿qué…?

— Elbert murió en Desembarco del Rey. Su grupo fue asesinado, al igual que Brandon Stark y su padre. Las noticias llegaron esta mañana desde la capital. Ned… Ned está muy mal, quiere ir hasta allá y reclamar también, lo convencí para no hacer nada impulsivo, pero…

Jaime se apartó el cabello de la frente: rubio, diferente al de su padre.

— ¿Todos? Ellos solo querían saber de Lady Lyanna, pensé que los iba a mantener capturados hasta… hasta que llamasen a Rhaegar. Elbert… ¿Por qué fui el último en enterarme? ¡Padre!

— Estabas practicando, no quise molestarte. Nunca supe cómo hablar contigo, siempre fuiste tan distante; refugiándote en las espadas y sarcasmo.

— ¡Yo nunca fui el distante! Tú nunca me demostraste que estabas orgulloso de mí, o incluso que me querías. Desde que murió madre, yo estaba pequeño, pero sabía cómo me mirabas: deseabas que hubiese muerto en vez de ella ¡l-lo sabía!

Deseó no haber tartamudeado, se sentía débil; consumido por los sentimientos y emociones. Él ya no era un pequeño buscando por la aprobación de su padre. Apretó la mandíbula.

— ¡Yo nunca pensé eso! Eres mi hijo, _mí _heredero… Te necesito —la vulnerabilidad en la voz de su padre hizo que se parara en seco. El momento no duró, Lord Arryn regresó y cuadró los hombros—. Es por eso que te vas a quedar aquí y gobernaras en mi ausencia. Serás el señor del Nido de las Águilas. Yo comandaré los ejércitos del Valle y tú protegerás las tierras a las que regresaremos.

Jaime no lo miró, no podía. Se quedó de espaldas a su padre, obstinado, esperando que éste saliera de su habitación. Cuando la puerta por fin se cerró (horas, días), apretó los ojos fuertemente y se agarró del marco de la ventana.

Sentía cosas que nunca había sentido en su vida. Confusión, decepción, impotencia, desespero… negó con la cabeza. No tenía tiempo para lidiar con ese tipo de cosas, haría lo que tenía acostumbrado y que era algo tan natural como respirar: se tragó sus emociones y borró cualquier tipo de evidencia de su cara y cabeza. La brisa soplaba por la ventana, los pájaros cantaban y una guerra se avecinaba por el sur. Alguien tenía que proteger las tierras y ese iba a ser él, lo quiera o no.

Jaime Arryn, Lord Protector del Valle.

—

La guerra por fin empezó el día que Ned y Robert decidieron rebelarse públicamente. Su padre levantó los estandartes y llamó a sus vasallos, que se unieron con los de Aguasdulces y los de Invernalia luego de la boda de Ned y Catelyn Tully. Eso no fue una sorpresa, Ned Stark era tan honorable como para casarse con la prometida de su hermano muerto, él no asistió porque su padre no quería que Lord Tully aprovechara y lo casara con Lysa. Jaime no pudo acordar más con su padre.

Lo que nadie previno fue que Lord Tully quisiese casarla con el padre en vez del hijo.

— Pero eres viejo y ella ya no es doncella —trató de argumentar Jaime inútilmente.

— Lo sé, pero su padre no nos va a dar la otra parte de su ejército si solo se casa una hermana, él quiere a Lysa casada también—su padre suspiró cansinamente.

— Pues yo me casaré con ella, será la próxima Lady Arryn —dijo, con una veta de valor desconocida.

— Jaime, no. Te mereces alguien mejor, y-yo moriré pronto y Lysa tendrá una buena vida en el Valle. Espero.

Su padre no permitió que dijese más nada. Cabalgó hasta Aguasdulces con la caballería del Valle y no lo volvió a ver más.

El año que fue Lord Protector del Valle de Arryn fue uno apacible. Los habitantes que quedaban eran mujeres, viejos y niños. Los sirvientes eran más silenciosos que nunca; limpiaban las Salas, los pasillos, hacían la comida y tendían la cama del señor. Jaime hizo inventarios en las cocinas y en la herrería, supervisaba a los sirvientes y se sentaba en el trono de la Sala Alta a juzgar y presenciar las audiencias.

El pueblo pedía mano de obra para reparar sus casas y pedía justicia para los ladrones, que normalmente eran niños, buscando comida. Las audiencias se le hacían interminables, alguien tenía que ser responsable por el pueblo y ese era él. Su padre mandaba regularmente cartas detallando su progreso en la campaña, como no había enemigos entre las tierras de los ríos y el norte, los cuervos no eran interceptados por el bando opuesto.

En una de las cartas que detallaba una batalla en el Septo de Piedra, su padre le contó sobre la muerte de Denys Arryn, otro de sus primos y ex guardián de las Puertas de la Sangre. Jaime estaba muy perturbado por esto: ya no había más herederos masculinos, si él moría, una de sus primas heredaría el Nido, pero no sería verdadero porque sería una Waynwood. Su padre y él eran los últimos Arryn de verdad.

_No si Lysa queda embarazada, _susurró una voz en su cabeza. El pensamiento de Lysa Tully cargando un posible heredero, hacía que se mareara; no sabría si eso era verdad, ella se quedaría en Aguasdulces hasta que la situación se estabilizara, podría estar embarazada en ese mismo momento. Jaime nunca esperó heredar el Nido y el Valle, siempre pensó que iba a morir victorioso en alguna batalla, el Arryn más valeroso, lo llamarían.

Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

En las tardes que tenía libre, entrenaba con el Maestro de Armas, Jasser Waxley: era viejo, pero aun así vencía a Jaime cuando éste se descuidaba (_él se había mostrado más orgulloso que su padre por sus logros_). Le gustaba la sensación cuando entrenaba; el sudor corriéndole por la espalda y cara, la visión se le agudizaba y podía ver cada pequeño detalle en su oponente, casi podía predecir sus movimientos y esquivarlos con la misma facilidad. Su cuerpo estaba hecho para la batalla y era una pena que estuviese malgastándose dentro de las paredes de mármol blanco de la Sala Alta.

Ahora que había crecido, siendo un hombre ya de dieciséis años, no le daba tiempo de ver diariamente el amanecer en la Sala Alta como lo hacía de pequeño, aun así, cuando sí lo hacía, lo reconfortaba enormemente ese pequeño pedazo de familiaridad. Las cartas de su padre seguían llegando, pidiendo información del pueblo en el Valle, si alguno de los Clanes estaba formando problemas… y nada sobre su persona, dejando afuera lo personal. Oh, la dicha de ser Lord Arryn.

Noticias del final de la guerra llegaban con fluidez de bardos y mensajeros buscando refugio en tiempos de guerra. Mace Tyrell asediaba Bastión de las Tormentas, donde Stannis y Renly Baratheon morían de hambre; no se encontraban rastros de Lyanna Stark o el príncipe Rhaegar, ni de tres caballeros de la Guardia Real. El Rey tenía planeado quemar Desembarco del Rey y suicidarse a los pies del Trono de Hierro. Tywin Lannister pensaba unirse al rey y defender la ciudad. Y un sinfín de historias verdaderas y rumores que Jaime no le importaba lo suficiente para investigar. Las cartas de su padre hacían el trabajo por él, desmintiendo (el ejercito de Lord Tywin saqueaba Desembarco del Rey y pretendía abrir las puertas de la Fortaleza Roja) y dando nuevas noticias (Ser Gerold y dos caballeros más, guardaban la locación del príncipe Rhaegar y Lyanna Stark).

La última carta que recibió lo dejó totalmente conmocionado:

"_Desembarco del Rey ha caído. El rey Aerys murió quemado por su propio fuego. La Mano del Rey Rossart fue asesinada por Ned antes que prendiese fuego a la ciudad. Elia Martell e hijos muertos por fuerza Lannister" _

La carta no me mencionaba a Robert tomando el trono por ningún lado, ¿sería Ned el rey? Después de todas las muertes en su familia, a Jaime le parecía lo más justo. Claro, podía llamarse la Rebelión de Robert, pero fue Ned el más afectado por los Targaryen. Mucha información le daba dolor, sacudió la cabeza. Su padre regresaría al Valle en pocos tiempo, arreglando cualquier desastre de la guerra en el camino y su trabajo al llegar sería decirle a más de la mitad de las mujeres del Valle que ahora eran viudas.

Y uno de sus pupilos sería rey de Poniente.

.

**III.**

.

Lysa y su señor padre llegaron con días de diferencia. Por mandado de éste, los sirvientes adornaron la Sala Alta y la Sala Baja con los colores de los Tully: lazos rojos y azules entrelazándose con truchas saltarinas. Todo esto le parecía demasiado pomposo para la llegada de Lysa Tully (en realidad Arryn y su madrastra), sí, ella era la nueva Lady Arryn, sin embargo su padre solo estaba compensando el hecho de que viviría una vida sin amor y solitaria en el Nido. Está bien, la verdevidencia no era uno de sus fuertes, no podía predecir si su padre llegaría a tenerle afecto a Lysa o ella a él. Lo que sí podía afirmar con absoluta certeza era que el Nido de las Águilas no era gentil con los extraños.

Lady Arryn llegó primero, con un séquito de damas y su tío, el Pez Negro. Historias sobre su victoria en la Guerra de los Reyes de los Nuevepeniques eran muy conocidas por todo Poniente, contaban de un gran caballero que peleó junto a Ser Barristan Selmy y se ganó el respeto de todos. Jaime no tenía miedo de admitir que Ser Brynden Tully fue uno de sus héroes de joven. Si la fama del Pez Negro hacía mella en su padre, lo pondría al servicio de la Casa Arryn, y si no, Jaime siempre podía apelar a que Lysa lo quería demasiado como para no tenerlo cerca de ella.

Al estar escasos de Guardián en las Puertas de la Sangre, la persona más apta para ocupar el cargo luego de la muerte de Denys fue el hijo del nuevo mayordomo del Nido, Albar Royce, Jaime le comentó que el puesto probablemente sería temporal ya que las decisiones finales las tenía que hacer el propio Lord Arryn. Albar le gruñó algo incomprensible y se marchó. _Con esa actitud espantaría a cualquiera que viniese al Valle, _pensó.

Al llegar el grupo de Lysa a la Sala Alta, después de un día y medio subiendo la montaña, con Jaime sentado en el trono de Arciano, intercambiaron saludos y comentarios educados acerca del viaje. Lysa ya no era la niña que vino al Nido muchos años atrás, sus formas de mujer eran ocultadas por el vestido y la cara lisa y pálida contrarrestaba con su cabello caoba rojizo. Sus ojos tristes miraban a un punto detrás de la cabeza de Jaime mientras hablaban, nunca haciendo contacto visual.

_¿Su tristeza será por el tal Petyr o por el matrimonio con un hombre mucho mayor que ella?_

— Mi señor, si me permite preguntar, ¿cuándo llega Lord Arryn?

— Por favor, llámame Jaime. Mi padre llegará en unas pocas semanas, su estadía en la capital se alargó por orden del rey Robert —que esa oración saliese sin ningún titubeo fue un mayor logro para su persona, no había nada más risible que Robert Baratheon siendo rey de algo. Rey de las putas, quizás—. Ya debería estar por las tierras de los ríos; en unos tres o cuatro días verá a Lord Arryn, mi señora.

Ella le indicó que podía llamarla Lysa, sin el título, el accedió y si le hubiesen mostrado esa escena a su yo de catorce años, la risa que produciría resonaría en todo el Nido. Su casi prometida casada con su padre, era para morirse.

— Me retiraré a mis aposentos, m-… Jaime

Él señaló al caballero más cerca de la puerta para que acompañara a Lysa. El Pez Negro, silencioso y solemne, la siguió, dirigiéndole una última mirada antes de desaparecer detrás de las puertas. Definitivamente, le hablaría a su padre sobre Ser Brynden, alguien tan bueno merecía un lugar de honor. Y si podía añadirlo, la Casa Arryn era la más honorable de todas.

La llegada de su padre fue menos pomposa, nada de estandartes referentes a los Arryn ni listones de color azul y plata. Un pequeño grupo, con Albar Royce en la vanguardia, lo esperaba en la Puerta de la Sangre. Palabras de su llegada le llegaron al medio día, cuando a su padre ya le faltaba poco para alcanzar el castillo. Jaime se vistió en sus mejores ropas y lo esperó cerca del trono, sin atreverse a sentarse ahora que su padre estaba tan cerca. La Sala estaba brillante, gracias al trabajo hecho antes de la llegada de Lysa, si hacía un esfuerzo su imagen se reflejaría en las paredes.

La energía se le disparó y sintió ganas de bajar por la montaña y volver a subir, sin cansarse y sin sudar. Cambió de pie.

— Mi señor —murmuró, el eco haciendo posible que su padre lo escuchara.

— Jaime —dijo en respuesta su padre. Él vestía, también, ropas nuevas con colores vagamente Tully y lucía la barba corta, vetas blancas ligado con negro. Jaime volvió a notar lo diferente que eran y lo mucho que llevaban sin verse.

Intercambió saludos con los acompañantes de su padre y jugó al perfecto anfitrión otra vez.

Esa noche, fue el primer encuentro oficial entre los recién casados. La mesa fue servida, todos se sentaron, comieron y hablaron. O más bien Jaime trató de hacer conversación en la mesa, solo logrando silencios incómodos. Lord Arryn se sentaba en la cabeza de la mesa, Lysa a su izquierda y Jaime a su derecha, en esa posición no podía evitar hacer contacto visual con ella, haciéndola sonrojar. La ausencia de Ser Brynden no pasó desapercibida por Jaime. Las damas de compañía, unos pocos años menores que él y Lysa, soltaban risitas entre sí cada vez que Jaime hablaba, no se le hacía extraño levantar ese tipo de reacciones con las mujeres, le encantaba mantener sus atenciones, pero esa vez le estaba irritando enormemente.

— El rey Robert me ha preguntado si quiero ser Mano del Rey.

El ruido de cubiertos paró de inmediato y aunque esto solo fue dirigido a su esposa y heredero, los demás comensales lo escucharon.

— ¿Mano? ¿Stark no estaba disponible? —Lysa permaneció callada, mirando su plato.

— Ned y Lady Catelyn tienen a un recién nacido a quien cuidar, ahora mismo se deben encontrar en Invernalia —nadie le había dicho del embarazo de Catelyn Tully, Lysa ciertamente no le había comentado nada. Su padre la miró, buscando confirmación.

— Sí, Cat estuvo embarazada hasta hace poco.

— El pequeño Robb va a ser el bebé más hermoso de todo el norte, será el más guapo —dijo una dama, entrometiéndose. Lysa le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

— Robb… pensé que Ned le pondría un nombre norteño.

— Ned tiene más cosas que preocuparse con sus hijos que con el nombre —Jaime lo miró inquisitivamente, t_e explico después_, parecía decir su mirada. Lysa tensó la boca.

— Así que Mano del Rey, ¿lo vas a aceptar?

Su padre tardó un rato en responder.

— Robert necesita a alguien que lo guíe, todavía es joven e impulsivo y nadie quiere estar descontento con el nuevo rey. Habría que buscarle una esposa y hacer paz con Dorne otra vez… Me necesita y allí estaré — _¿y yo no?_, quiso decir desesperadamente.

— ¿M-Me llevará con usted, mi señor? —la pregunta de Lysa sorprendió a todos.

Su padre pestañeó dos veces rápidamente y por fin dijo—: Por supuesto, Lysa, eres mi esposa. Jaime se quedará aquí haciendo las funciones de Señor, confío en que lo harás igual de bien que este año —_ ¿cómo vas a saber si no estuviste aquí, padre? _Obligó a las comisuras de su boca para que se levantasen, haciendo un amago de sonrisa.

— Robert me dio tres lunas para sortear todo en el Nido. Esperemos que no destruya todo lo que hemos construido en tan poco tiempo.

—

Desayunar con Lysa en la Sala Matinal fue algo que se fue convirtiendo en hábito (la realización llegó tan súbitamente que la cuchara se le quedó a medio camino de la boca). Ahora que su padre volvía a tener las responsabilidades como señor del Nido de las Águilas, Jaime no encontraba cómo pasar la mayor parte del tiempo que en otros días estarían llenos de las demandas de sus vasallos y otros problemas menores. Lysa excedía en sus modales, pero reprobaba en la charla; sin ella y sin sus _dones _de conversación, pensó funestamente, las mañanas serían mucho peores.

Su padre casi nunca los acompañaba y siempre la excusa descansaba en su boca como un gato bien domesticado. Las relaciones entre Lysa y su esposo bailaban en un piso muy quebradizo, si no fuese porque compartían el lecho cualquiera pensaría que ellos no estaban relacionados de ninguna manera intima. Más bien de solo pensar en su padre en esa actividad, se le levantaba el vello de los brazos. En su cabeza, muy adentro, en donde nunca se atrevía a mirar si era necesario, existía la duda de que si su padre estaría tratando de reemplazarlo con un heredero mejor, uno criado con mayor cuidado.

Sin embargo, no le guardaba rencor a Lysa. Le tenía lastima, nadie merecía casarse con alguien tan mayor, incluso si era su propio padre.

En las mañanas, desayunaban con tranquilidad y silencio. Jaime preguntaba acerca de sus actividades y Lysa respondía con cortesía digna de una reina. Con los Arryn, Lysa era dura e impenetrable y con sus damas de compañía una nueva Lysa aparecía, menos cerrada y más sonrisas y mejillas sonrosadas. Era la cosa más extraña acerca de ella que había presenciado.

...junto con las sonrisas desdeñosas que le lanzaba cuando él no lo notaba.

La primera vez que lo notó, pensó que era un efecto de la luz. La segunda, tuvo la certeza que no era ningún truco de la luz, Lysa le miraba burlonamente detrás de sus agujas de coser. Las miradas habían empezado desde la noticia de su embarazo fueron oficiales, unos días atrás: su padre lucía radiante contándoselo a sus oficiales en la mesa y Lysa no dejaba de mirarlo. ¿Pensaba que su hijo sería el señor del Nido, que vendría antes que él? Jaime nunca quiso la carga de ser un lord, pero era su derecho y deber, su honor.

Todo eso le daba mala espina. Una mujer dispuesta a arriesgar su prospecto para el futuro por amor, era una mujer para ser temida.

Aun así desayunaba juntos y jugaban a ser decentes el uno con el otro. Lysa, con su nuevo embarazo, remplazó a la vieja Lysa, la rota por el matrimonio y el abandono.

Por su embarazo, Lysa no pudo viajar con Lord Arryn hasta Desembarco del Rey, el camino no era seguro para una mujer encinta, el maestre había dicho. Su padre partió con esperanzas renovada por su esposa e hijo mayor. Les prometió cartas cada semana y les hizo prometer lo mismo, los despidió en la puerta del castillo, con un pequeño grupo, a Lysa con un beso en la mejilla (Jaime no pudo evitar ver como ella se la limpiaba luego) y a su hijo con una palmada en la espalda; su padre era orgulloso, no mostraría más afecto. Las puertas se cerraron tras de ellos y Jaime se convirtió otra vez en el señor del Nido de las Águilas.

La barriga de Lysa creció junto con su desdén. Cartas de la capital volaban fluidamente cada semana, llenas de noticias sobre la corte. En una, a Lysa le llegó un paquetico, Jaime no tuvo tiempo de investigar qué era porque ella se lo quitó de la mano rápidamente, supuso que eran algo relacionado con el embarazo, así que no le prestó atención. En otra, se detallaba la elección de su padre para novia de Robert; cabe decir que la imagen de Cersei Lannister, bella y radiante con una corona de oro sobre su cabello era una imagen muy placentera, pero ésa, junto a la de Robert bebiendo y acostándose con putas, le hacían retorcer el estómago. Hacía falta más que una mujer bella para cambiar los hábitos de un hombre como el rey.

En esa misma carta, Lord Arryn le comentaba posibles esposas para él. La furia hirvió dentro de él, Jon Arryn no lo conocía en absoluto, no podía saber qué le gustaba en una mujer o si prefería el rubio antes que el pelirrojo o el moreno. No quería a una Tyrell o una Templeton, las candidatas de su padre no significaban nada apara él. Tal vez no se casaría ni tendría hijos, dejaría que el hijo que cargaba Lysa lo sucediera y así se cumpliría su sueño. El burdel del pueblo satisfacía sus necesidades, no necesitaba a nadie.

La cena se sirvió con extremo cuidado ese día, según Lysa, era una ocasión muy especial y quería celebrarla, no le quiso dar más explicación, sino que le hizo elegir la prenda más fina que poseía para ponérsela esa noche. Jaime le volteó los ojos y le explicó, con poca cortesía, que ese atuendo no se lo pondría al menos que la corte viniese al Nido, que no era el caso, Lysa apretó la boca y le dijo que se pusiera lo que le diese la gana, pero que asistiese.

Solo para irritarla, Jaime eligió lo que usaba para entrenar con el Maestro de Armas, de tela oscura y de textura áspera.

— Jaime, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó Lysa dulcemente.

— Bien, cacé con los halcones un rato y asistí a las audiencias, en donde tú también estabas.

— Sí, sí —dijo, entre cucharadas de la sopa. A Jaime se le hacía todo muy raro, no esperaba a llegar a sus aposentos y dormir toda la noche.

— ¿Y el tuyo? —cuestionó él, luego de un rato de silencio incómodo. Los sirvientes se habían retirado hace rato.

— Oh, nada especial, paseé con mis damas en el jardín de Alyssa y dormí un rato. El embarazo me deja agotada—no le estaba gustando en nada la sonrisa de Lysa.

Se aclaró la garganta, incómodo otra vez. ¿En dónde estarían los demás? Ella aprovechó el silencio para llenarle la copa de vino y llenarse la de ella con un poco de zumo de naranja; el apetito de Lysa había disminuido desde el cuarto mes de embarazo, haciéndola vomitar si tomaba vino o si comía pollo, no le pareció en nada raro que ella no comiese anda.

El pollo asado, cocinado por una de las cocineras de Aguasdulces que vino con Lysa, estaba delicioso, tuvo que admitir. Quizás, la haría cocinera principal. Tomó la copa de vino y se la llevó a los labios, el Dorado del Rejo estaba espeso y se deslizó sin dificul—

Se llevó las manos al cuello. Un "_¿Lysa…?_" estrangulado se le salió junto con a un silbido. Fue el peor sonido que Jaime había escuchado en toda su vida y a la vez el más real. Sentía la garganta cerrándosele poco a poco con brazas de fuego, el oxígeno quedando atrás. Puntos negros llenaron su visión y lo último que vio fue a Lysa sonriéndole con grandes dientes blancos.


End file.
